Yukata Night
by menopause
Summary: Extended story of Haruna and Macharu's first time. Warning: Should be rated MA.
1. Chapter 1

Haruna returned to the room after her bath in the yukata the inn had provided, feeling clean and pleasantly light headed to find Macharu in his yukata setting out a double futon in their room.

"What are you doing!" Haruna asked, with surprise in her voice, waking up from her daze.

"Setting out the futon." Came Macaru's straightforward reply.

"I can see that, but why?" Retorted Haruna, "And why are you back so early?"

"Well I was taking my bath, then I started to think of you, which was when it got too embarrassing to stay in the bath with all these other people there." Macharu replied, hints of a blush appearing on his face, "So I thought I'd come back first to prepare..."

Haruna looked at Macharu with a blank expression on her face.

"I thought it'd be more comfortable on a futon you see," Macharu replied, blushing vividly. "I don't want to rub your back on the floor-"

SMACK!

"Oww, did I say something wrong," Macharu exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"No! It just took me by surprise!" Haruni replied, sitting down next to Macharu on the futon blushing as vividly as Macharu. "In any case Macharu, you didn't even call me during-"

Suddenly, Macharu pushed Haruna onto her back, leaning over her. Haruna stared up into Macharu's eyes with surprise.

"Err, umm.." Was all she could say.

"I can't believe it," Macharu's voice, quivering with emotion, almost too soft to be audible said to her. "You're really here.."

"Umm.." again, Haruna replied, blinking, lost for words.

"I was so confused! You seemed so negative about S university, and now you're here again." Macharu swallowed, voice still quivering and continued on. "I was nervous about calling you, we were apart, and I felt so insecure…"

"I felt insecure! Just because we were apart…and I haven't heard your voice for so long.." tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you so badly Haruna.." tears beginning to well up in Macharu's eyes too.

"Macharu…" Haruna reached up to cup Macharu's face, wiping away the tears.

"Haruna…" Macharu leant down, kissing away the tears on her cheek, and then to her soft red lips, bringing a tinge of saltiness. They kissed for a while, a soft and tender kiss, drawn out until both their tears stopped flowing.

"Macharu…" Haruna whispered from below him. "Let's get started"


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Macharu looked at her blinking a few times. A few moments later, recognition came onto his face, causing him to blush a deep red again. "Where from?" Was all he could think of for a reply.

"Macharu.." Haruna blushing equally as deeply, embarrassed to look him in the eyes. She slowly lowered her hand till it found the sash tying her yukata together, and just as slowly pulled it to undo the tie.

"Oh.." Macharu replied, watching her hand with a look of intensity, and then looking up at Haruna's face again. She was still blushing crimson and not meeting his eyes. "Haruna.."

"Not yet.." Replied Haruna, her voice barely a whisper. Her hand reaching up to the seam of her yukata at her chest, and again very slowly, sliding it apart.

Macharu looked down and fixed his eyes on the point at her chest where the yukata met, eyes widening as the yukata revealed more and more of her milky white skin, following its path. Macharu took a sharp intake of breath as hints of her pearly white chest began to show, eyes following the line of her cleavage as more and more was revealed. His mouth gaped open as the first signs of the white patterned edge of her cotton bra came into view.

"Stop staring so..it's embarrassing.." Haruna's face felt hot, stopping her hand, voice quivering, wishing she had had time to go home to pack more appealing underwear rather than the white cotton ones she had on now. She could feel his gaze almost as a hot light shining on her skin.

"But you're so beautiful Haruna…" Macharu, voice husky, looking deep into her eyes. "I can't help it."

"Macharu.." touched by his words, began to move her hand again. Macharu gave her a shy smile, and riveted his eyes back to their previous task. Eyes going even wider as her whole bra was revealed. Haruna begun to struggle to sit up, to try slide the rest of the garment off her.

"Here, let me help." Macharu said shyly, softly wrapping his hands around her to her back, gently lifting her up. Haruna shrugged the rest of the garment off, and over his arms, laying it to the side of the futon. Macharu's eyes looked Haruna up and down as he gently put his arms back around her, arms touching bare skin. "You're warm, Haruna."

"I just came back from the onsen, remember." Haruna replied, as he tenderly lowered her back down. Haruna could feel his hands shaking as she felt his gaze go over her body, clothed only in her white cotton bra and panties.

"You're beautiful Haruna." Macharu breathed, eyes looking into her eyes again as he lowered his mouth to her lips for a kiss. Again the kiss was gentle and tender, but with more passion in it this time. Macharu then slowly made his way down, placing light gentle kisses on her throat and collar bone. Haruna felt like her skin tingling where his lips met. Travelling down, covering every inch of her skin that he could get, until his lips met the beginnings of her breasts. Macharu looked up again into Haruna's eyes, and said softly "Can I?"

"Of course…this is why we're here today.." Haruna replied, determination in her voice. Macharu looked at her face, noticing her moist eye's uneasiness. Macharu looked down again at her perfect body, noticing his own yukata rubbing against her bare skin.

"Here, I better take mine off too." Macharu said, as he reached down towards his own sash. Suddenly he felt Haruna gripping his wrist lightly.

"Can I?" Haruna said, hand trembling slightly. Macharu looked at her, seeing the determination in her face, and nodded. Haruna gave him a shy smile, and undid his sash, gently lifting the garment away from him until he too was only in his boxers bending over her. Haruna's eyes widened as her hands lightly brushed against his firm chest.

"Now we're both the same, underwear only." Macharu said, giving her one of his trademark grins. They could feel the tension flowing away from them as Haruna smiled too.


	3. Chapter 3

Macharu lowered his face again, this time planting a kiss directly onto her breast through her bra, first one, and then the other.

"Should we take that off?" Haruna asked looking at her bra, the shyness returning to her voice, but this time looking at Macharu's face. Macharu gave a gentle knod, and slid his hand around her, lightly lifting Haruna up and found her bra clip. Haruna could feel his hands trembling as he struggled with the mechanism.

"I can't get it off.." Macharu fumbled, embarrassed. Haruna smiled and sat up, reaching behind her back to undo the troublemaker, letting her bra fall off her shoulders and placing it on the pile next to their futon with the yukatas. Embarrassment returned to Haruna as she felt Macharu's gaze on her naked breasts for the first time. Macharu took in every detail he could, this being the first time he's ever seen a girl's bare chest before. The soft white skin, the curve under the breast, and the pink of her nipples, imprinting the images into his mind.

"You're beautiful…" was all he managed to breathe out, and nervously lowered his mouth to the beautiful sight, and kissed at the spot in between them. "They're so soft.." he exclaimed, hands gently cupping each breast, and then continued kissing his way around them.

"That feels really good Macharu," Haruna said, breathing deeply. Macharu began sucking on her left nipple. Haruna gasped, feeling warm fire spread from her nipple, through her breast to the rest of her body, as she felt his tongue swirl around it.

"Now that's gotten hard." Macharu observed as her nipple erected, and then moved on to repeat the same thing to her right nipple, while gently pinching her left nipple. After a few sucks, he looked up again "I like it," he stated simply.

"I'm liking it too Macharu…" Haruna moaned, chest rising lightly up and down. Macharu looked at her, smiled, nodded, and continued his administrations, alternating between both nipples. Just when Haruna felt like she couldn't take anymore, he stopped. Haruna looked at him quizzically.

"I'm going to go lower Haruna." He told her, eyes grinning.

"Ok." Haruna breathed, closing her eyes as she felt his lips and tongue leave a pleasant warm trail from her breast, down her navel. Anticipation building up as she felt him travelling nearer and nearer to her most private part.

Macharu was breathing deeply now, he could smell a wonderful aroma radiating from her, becoming stronger and stronger as he travelled closer and closer to her most intimate part. He felt his lips touch the fabric of her panties, taking in a deep breath, the wonderful aroma even stronger now. He told himself to resist, and skipped the wonderful treasure that her panties covered, and moved on to her inner thigh. Slowly continuing his kissing trail down her right inner thigh, all the way to the tip of her toes, then moving back up. He wanted to get to know every single bit of Haruna first.

Haruna felt a tiny bit frustrated when her anticipation was not met when he skipped her and moved down her thigh. But soon the disappointment was gone as his lips and tongue on her inner thigh and legs worked magic on her skin. Anticipation began to build up again as he came back up her inner thigh. But just as he was about to reach the special place between her legs again, he skipped it and moved on to her left leg.

"Why?" Haruna blurted out, frustration in her voice, lifting her head off the pillow.

"I like saving the best for last." Macharu replied, a smile on his lips. Haruna relaxed, thinking to herself he really is childish even in these situations. She settled herself back down, and succumbed to his gentle teasing. Anticipation began to build up again as he worked himself back up. Suddenly she felt his touch leave him just as he was reaching the top of her leg. Haruna lifted her head up to see what was happening this time. Macharu was there staring intently at her panties between her legs.

"Seeing panties is every guy's romance." He said softly, unsure of whether he was speaking to himself or to her. "And here's my first time seeing one so close, and I'm so happy it's yours."

"Don't be silly…" Haruna replied, feeling embarrassed as he was staring so intently between her legs, "I'm sure you've seen your sisters in the laundry."

"But that's hers, it doesn't count." He replied, lightly brushing his finger across them. "These are yours, and it's you beneath them." Macharu smiled, and rubbed his cheek gently on the front of her panties. Haruna fell back, feeling someone other than herself touch her there for the first time. The tingling returned, even through the panties.

"Can I take them off?" Macharu asked shyly after a short while, looking nervously at her, eyes peeking out between her legs.

"I thought you said panties were every guy's romance." Haruna replied, suddenly feeling nervous herself. No-one has ever seen her down there before, and at such close quarters too.

"But it's you that I want..You're what's important." Haruna looked at him, touched by his words, and nodded. Macharu put his hands on her waist band, hands shaking more than ever. Haruna put her hands over his, and guided them down, pulling her panties with them sliding them off her legs. Macharu closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The wonderful aroma so strong now that it intoxicated his mind. He opened his eyes and saw the source of the smell. A light patch of dark hair, followed by beautifully pink lips of her labia, glistening lightly with moisture. Macharu sat up, looking at his girlfriend in all her naked glory for the first time, looking at any naked girl for the first time. He continued to look at her nether regions taking in every little detail, then up past her breasts and to her face. Haruna was looking at him, face blushing vividly, legs slowly closing in embarrassment.

"You're beautiful Haruna…." He said to her sincerely, taking her hands in his and locking them together. Haruna smiled at his sincerity, and slowly relaxed her legs again. Macharu leant back down and positioned his face between her legs, still holding onto one of her hands. As Haruna felt Macharu's warm breathing coming closer, Haruna tensed up tried to close her legs again, Macharu looked up at her.

"I'm scared..no-one's ever seen me there before." Macharu could sense the anxiety in her voice, bring about his own anxiety.

"I 'm scared too…I've never seen this before either." Macharu squeezed her hand. "I want to make you feel good Haruna..but I don't know what to do…or how.." Haruna relaxed her legs again, squeezing his hand back reassuringly.

"You'll do fine, you've made me feel so good already," and smiled nervously. Macharu looked again at the glistening lips of her vulva, and tentatively stuck his tongue out, until his tongue made contact. The taste was indescribable. Macharu took another, bigger lick. The wonderful aroma from before was nothing compared to how delicious this tasted. Macharu smiled happily, then placed his mouth on her lips and began licking her labia up and down in earnest.

"That feels…really good…" this sensation was like nothing she's felt before. The sensation from her nipples before, was like a dim candle compared to this burning fire. Macharu could feel her wetness entering his mouth as he swallowed it like nectar. Macharu gently stroked her lips with his finger, then replacing finger with tongue, pushed in between her folds, and found even more of the wonderful nectar, lapping it up like his life depended on it. Haruna moaned in between licks. "Macharu..so good.." Macharu continued his licks up and down her entire lips until he felt he reached a little hard spot at the top. Haruna gasped, moving herself away and gripped his hand so tightly that it hurt him.

"Sorry Haruna, did I do something wrong?" He asked, a worried expression on his face.

"No..it just felt too good..really sensitive…gentler." Haruna gasped out. Gingerly, he stuck his tongue out and licked the little hard spot ever so lightly. Haruna gasped again, but this time didn't move away. "Yes..just like that." Macharu continued lightly licking that spot, sometimes moving down back to her lips and then back up again to that wonderful spot. Haruna's moans became louder and louder as her breathing increased. The grip on his hand tightened, but Haruna wasn't telling him to stop, so he kept going. Suddenly her whole body tensed up, and started writhing, letting out a long loud moan, hand increasing its grip tightly again.

"Are you ok Haruna!" Macharu asked, looking up, worry in his eyes. Haruna pushed his back in between her legs. Macharu, taking the hint, continued what he was doing.

"I'm fine..that felt so amazing.…" Haruna replied, tears in the corners of her eyes. She pulled Macharu up to her until they were face to face and kissed him


	4. Chapter 4

Macharu, relieved that he hadn't seem to have done anything wrong, was just beginning to enjoy the feel of her naked skin on his, particularly her breast and nipples on his chest, when Haruna suddenly rolled over until he was beneath her.

"Your turn," she exclaimed, her eyes still moist but tears gone. She leant down to kiss him, tongue dancing in his mouth, and then slowly worked her way down, just as he did before. She kissed all over his chest, moaning as she took his nipples into her mouth and feeling them harden around her tongue. Macharu was moaning too.

"I never knew it felt so good there," and closed his eyes to enjoy. After a while Haruna moved her way down his abdomen, feeling it rise up and down in anticipation as she planted kisses all over it. Finally she reached the elastic band of his boxers. Hooking her fingers into them, she slowly pulled down. The boxers wouldn't slide down, she felt resistance trying to pull down his boxers, and looked around till she saw Macharu's hands on the boxers keeping them in place.

"It's embarrassing." He said to her, red in the face. "No-one's ever seen me there before.."

"After all you've seen of me?" She retorted. She never thought he would be so sensitive about these things.

"Oh, good point." Came his simple reply, and with that he let go to allow her to pull his boxers the rest of the way down, off his legs to join the now considerable pile of discarded clothing beside the futon. Looking back, her eyes widened.

"Oh, it's hard." She gasped, the first time seeing a guy's parts up close, a hard one too, sticking up into the air. She took in the mushroom shaped head, with the hard shaft and at the bottom his sack.

"It's been like that ever since my bath, when I started thinking about you…That's why it got too embarrassing for me to stay in there." He said, looking anxiously at her face, feeling embarrassed and trying to cover himself up with his hands.

"Stop it, after all you've seen of me, I deserve to see all of you." Haruna said, stopping his hands. Haruna continued observing his hard penis closely, then back up to his toned abdomen and chest, and to his face. "And I think you're perfect." And smiled reassuringly at him.

"I think you're perfect too." Macharu said, looking at her naked form from where he reclined on the pillow. Haruna smiled, and gently grasped his penis. Macharu gasped from the sensation. Her hands felt like hot irons, burning sensations into him. "Haruna.."

"It's warm! And it feels hard, but soft at the same time," Haruna replied, and gingerly began moving her hands up and down. Stopping to look at Macharu's face "Does that feel good…?" she asked shyly. Macharu moaned in reply.

"Yes…that feels..really good." Haruna, feeling encouraged, gripped his penis more firmly. "So…. good..Haruna" as he felt her hands stroking him up and down, up and down, up and down. His skin feeling like fire wherever she touched him. After a while of this, Macharu began to feel the pressure build up at the base of his penis. Sitting up, he gasped "Stop! Haruna."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, eyes looking at him quizzically, stopping her stroking but hands still gripping his penis.

"No..all you did was perfect..but if you keep that up..I'm not going to last."

"Oh?..Oh! Okay.." Haruna replied, voice trailing off, looking down at his penis and noticed a drop of precum oozing out the tip. Then she looked up at him again "Can I try something different then?"

"Umm... Okay, but what?" Macharu asked, looking puzzled. His eyes widened as he watched her lower her face down close to the head of his manhood, and his mouth fell open, as he saw her stick her tongue out and gave the tip a tentative lick, tasting the precum. Macharu gasped. This was a sensation he's never felt before, and it felt so good that he found it difficult to describe. As she gave him another lick, warm, wet, smooth and wonderful came to his mind. Haruna looked up at him questioningly. "Wow Haruna…that was incredible." He managed to breathe out at her silent enquiry. "But I'm going to have even more difficulty lasting if you do that."

"That's ok" she replied, giving his tip another lick. "I just want to make you feel good." And with that she began licking the entire head.

"If you say so!." Macharu managed to squeak out, before lying back, propping himself up so he could watch and enjoy the sensations. Her hands stroking his shaft, her rough tongue licking the head, it all felt so good. Next she had taken the entire head into her mouth, tongue swirling around. Macharu rolled his head back. Everything felt warm, wet, smooth and wonderful. A lick of the tip, a gentle suck of the head, a stroke of the shaft, next she was licking down the shaft, exploring the entire length back up to the head, her other hand had gone down to massage his balls, while the remaining hand continued to stroke his shaft, and then it was replaced by a tongue again, and all sorts of wonderful things until Macharu lost count, feeling like he was in heaven. The pressure was rapidly building back up as well, Macharu's moaning becoming louder and louder.

"Haruna…I..can't…hold back." He said, trying to push her head away. Haruna continued to suck his penis into her mouth, despite his efforts. The sensations were too much for Macharu, finally the pressure burst. Macharu pulsed from the base of his balls to the tip. Haruna's eyes widened in surprised as the first bursts hit her tongue. But even then she held on and continued sucking and stroking, sucking and stroking. "Haruna..you…are… incredible.." Macharu panted out between the waves of pleasure that he was riding on, until finally it stopped. Macharu pulled Haruna up to him, kissing her deeply, tasting himself in her mouth. He didn't care, this was Haruna and that is all that mattered.

"How was that?" Haruna asked, pulling herself away and smiling down at him.

"Awesome." Macharu replied, grinning at her, and pulled her down to him again for another deep kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Haruna and Machura lay together for a while, just staring into each other's eyes and enjoying each other's warmth. Haruna suddenly roused herself up. "Ready for the main event?" She asked, looking at Macharu straight in the eye. "We haven't used those condoms yet."

"What main event?" Macharu looked at her quizzically. "What condo-…OH!" Macharu sat up, and began digging around the clothes piles for the box of condoms they had worked up their courage to buy in the convenience store across from the inn. "Found them!" he exclaimed after a while of digging around, holding up the box triumphantly. Macharu looked at Haruna with a serious expression on his face. "Are you serious?"

"Yes…This is what we're here for." Haruna replied, suddenly nervous. "You said so yourself that you want us to be closer both emotionally and physically. I want that for us too.." She looked down at his penis, which is already standing hard, never having really softened since his bath today. "Looks like you're ready too." She pointed out cheekily.

Macharu grinned at her, "I'm happy to hear you say that," and took out a foil packet from the box. Carefully he tore it open and took out the condom. He examined the item for a while, turning it this way and that. A puzzled look coming into his eyes. "How do I put this on?" He asked shyly to Haruna, face flushing red.

"Here let me see," she said, holding out her hand. Macharu handed her the condom, along with the opened foil packet. "It's got instructions written here. Haruna read the instructions out loud. "Squeeze the tip of condom, so no air is trapped and place at top of penis." She read off the packet. "Come closer, I need your little junior for this."

"Yes mam," Macharu shuffled closer, sticking out his rigid member to her. "At your service." He pronounced. Haruna ignored him and placed the condom at the tip of his penis, still pinching the tip.

"Make sure roll is on outside of condom, and roll condom down entire length of penis." Haruna looked at the condom, "I think this is the right way," and proceeded to roll the condom down the length of his shaft. Macharu let out a moan, hardening more than ever under her touch. Haruna gave him a few quick experimental strokes, bringing out more moans from him, until she was satisfied that the condom is indeed on properly. "There, you're ready." And discarded the foil packet into the bin located conveniently close to the futon.

"Yay!" Macharu grinned at her, wrapping his arms around her to bring her in for a kiss. "I'm so excited, I've been dreaming about doing this with you for so long." He continued on, "And now you're finally here…I..I'm so happy.." Macharu's voice gradually grew softer and softer as emotion filled him, and tears began to fill his eyes.

"Don't be silly now Macharu, if you start crying now it'll make me want to go away," Haruna replied, slowly leaning back onto the futon. "But I don't want that, I want you here, with me, tonight." Haruna motioned while slowly opening her legs. Macharu looked at her glistening nether lips before him, wiped away his tears and moistened his lips.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world," he told her, and then leant forward to lick her woman regions, lapping up the wonderful nectar he loved so much. Haruna began to moan.

"Don't you have something more important to do?" Haruna let out, in between her moans as he continued licking up and down her lips, occasionally hitting the little hard nub at the top that was her clit.

"You're right." Macharu said as he looked up, licking his lips for any remaining nectar. He kissed his way up from her lower lips, to her breasts, taking in each nipple into his mouth for a few seconds, before finding his way to her mouth, kissing her passionately. Haruna could feel him position himself between her legs as she reached up around his head to pull him closer. Macharu suddenly broke the kiss and looked into her eyes intently. "Are you ready?"

"Yes…" came Haruna's soft reply, eyes looking straight back at him just as intently. Macharu gave her a hint of a smile, and then looked down to where they're bodies met between their legs, a look of complete concentration on his face. Haruna closed her eyes, trembling anxiously but also with anticipation as she felt his manhood rubbing up and down her slit with gentle pressure. After a few up and down ventures, Macharu stopped.

"Haruna…" Macharu's embarrassed voice whispered to her. "I don't know where to put it in…" Haruna almost laughed at him, and would've if not for the situation. She reached down to grab onto his manhood.

"Here," she said, as she guided him to her opening. Macharu's face lit up brightly.

"Oh!" was all he could reply, anticipation in his voice. "I'm going in then…" he said, the look of concentration came back to his face as he looked at her intently. Haruna, suddenly feeling nervous again, began to shiver. Macharu, noticing this, concern coming into his eyes. "Haruna, we can stop if you don't want to…"

"No!" Haruna exclaimed. "I want to do this with you." Her shivering began to subside. "Just..be gentle with me..ok?"

"Yeh.." Macharu smiled at her, and nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way…I want you to feel good...us to feel good" Haruna nodded, touched by his words. Determination came onto her face, and she began to push forward ever so slightly. Macharu gasped as he felt her smooth folds give way to him, warmth enveloping his tip. "Haruna…?" He asked, looking at her.

"I'll leave the rest up to you," Haruna replied, face flushed, breathing heavily, looking deep into his eyes.

"Yeh..ok" Macharu responded, lowering his face for a kiss. Macharu could feel her tightness around his head, so warm and smooth. Ever so slightly, he pushed himself in further, enveloping himself into more of her warmth. Haruna's breath quickened below him, closing her eyes. Macharu worried, stayed rock still inside her, and gently lowered his face down for another kiss. Feeling Haruna respond to his lips, relief came over him. He began to slowly move in and out, at her entrance, not moving an inch deeper into her. Haruna's lips stopped responding to his, lips pursed tight as she felt him moving in her. Macharu, worried again, stopped his movements. "Haruna..?" He queried anxiously.

"Mm." came Haruna's muffled reply from her closed lips. Ever so slightly, she began to move against him. "Better now…" Macharu, feeling relieved, continued to hold still, enjoying her tightness around him. When Haruna began to moan, Macharu decided to push ever so slightly forward, as she pushed her hips towards him. Haruna, still moaning, pursed her lips again, but opened her eyes to look into his. Like this, Macharu began to advance deeper and deeper ever so slowly into her, Haruna rocking against him, and him pushing to meet her, Macharu could feel the pressure building up inside him. Just as he thought he could take no more, he began to feel resistance inside her. Macharu stopped, puzzled ad put a little bit more force into his push. Haruna winced, eyes opening wide, tears welling into the corner.

"Haruna!" Macharu stopped all movements, feeling the pressure treacle away, looking at her with a very worried expression.

"Hurts..I think…my hymen…" Haruna breathed out. "Need to break…but hurts.."

"Oh! It hurts..?" Macharu replied looking down to where they were connected, almost expecting to see a magical barrier there. Not seeing that, he noticed his head was fully inside her, with a bit of his shaft as well. Looking back up at Haruna, he whispered softly. "I'm sorry…But I don't know how to make it better…" Gazing intently into Haruna's eyes. "What should I do…?"

"It's ok," Haruna smiled gingerly at him, appreciating his concern. Reaching up to cup his cheek. "Just stay here…with me." And she pulled him down for a kiss. Macharu, shoulders relaxed slightly, embracing her kiss fully, staying still inside her like a statue. Suddenly remembering her little hard nub, he revoked his earlier statement silently to himself. Reaching down, he began to gently massage her clit. Haruna began to whimper against his lips as he rubbed pleasure through her spot, her hips trembling at his touch. After a while of this, Haruna's lips pulled away from him. Stopping his rubbing, Macharu looked at her quizzically, he saw a sudden determination in her face, as she gripped her arms around him tightly.

"Um..Haruna..what are you -?" Macharu never got to finish his sentence. He let out a huge gasp. Haruna had pushed herself fully onto him, hips meeting hips. He could feel tightness all around him. Warmness, and smoothness enveloping him, Macharu felt his mind drift to heaven again. Hearing a whimper, Macharu snapped back out of his daze, looking at Haruna, a look of utmost concern in his eyes. He could see her eyes closed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, chest rising up and down rapidly as she took short breaths. "Haruna…Haruna…" Macharu whispered, kissing the tears from her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him, being careful not to move himself inside her. He held her, kissing away her tears, feeling her heartbeat against his chest, until gradually the tears stopped, her breath returning to normal. Finally, she pulled herself away from his hold.

"It really did hurt…" Haruna said, looking at Macharu.

"Haruna, I'm so sorry.." Macharu began to reply, anxiety and hurt coming to his face.

"But now…it's starting to feel good." Haruna placed a finger on his lips, quieting him. A tiny smile crept onto her face, as she wrapped her arms around him and tentatively began to rock back and forth.

"Haruna.." Macharu breathed out, feeling her wetness sliding over him. He let her rock back and forth on her own for a while, Macharu holding still, letting her go at her own pace. Macharu then again remembered her little hard nub, and resumed his rubbing. Haruna started to moan.

"Feeling..really…really...good." Haruna panted out, moving against him quicker and quicker. Unknown as to when he began, Macharu found himself thrusting in and out of her. First slowly, then quicker and quicker to match Haruna's pace, one hand still rubbing her clitoris. He arched his back to take her nipples into his mouth again, hearing her moan. He wanted to make this experience feel as good for her as it did for him. He felt the pressure began to build up again, much quicker this time, straightening up as he listened to Haruna's moans becoming louder and louder. Quicker and quicker they went, lips locking together passionately, as Haruna began to shudder with her moans.

"Haruna..ooh..Haruna," was all he could say, as her tightness enveloped him, pulling away, only to rapidly envelope him in her wonderful warmness again. The sensations were getting too much to bear. Their lips had stopped moving, both panting heavily into the others mouths.

"Macharu…Macharu…" Haruna moaned, feeling herself being picked up by pleasure from the fullness of him moving inside her. The finger on her clit, had her almost gritting her teeth from the sensations they were giving her. Macharu was thrusting, Haruna rocking back into him. Faster and faster they went, panting and panting more and more, intermingling with their moans. Finally, Macharu could feel the pressure rush against his limits, until it gushed out in a huge burst, like water being released from a dam.

"Harunaaaa," Macharu moaned into her mouth. Haruna could feel his first spasm, the motion bringing about her own climax. Wave after wave of pleasure hit them both, almost as though it was travelling between the point at where they were connected, running back and forth, until it slowly, gently began to fade away. They're breathing slowed down, Macharu relaxing himself onto her, hand moving away from her clit to circle around her.

"Macharu…" Haruna whispered, eyes looking into his, moving herself closer into his embrace. "I want to be together with you forever…even if we are in different universities."

"I won't have it any other way Haruna…" Macharu replied back. He hugged her closer to him, "I love you Haruna." He whispered to her ear.

"I love you too.." Haruna replied, and her breaths began to quieten down. Macharu looked back at her face, and realised she was asleep. Gently he pulled himself out of her, disposed of the condom in the bin next to the futon, pulled the sheets up around them, circling his arms around her and pulling her protectively to his chest. Macharu watched her sleeping face for a while, feeling warmness in his heart. Macharu sighed contently, and closed his eyes too.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Haruna woke up to the early rays of sunshine, to find Macharu's arms securely around her, and his grinning face inches away from her face grinning brightly to her.

"Good morning Haruna!" He greeted her, energetic as always.

"Oh it's morning…What's the time…?" Haruna mumbled out, not quite fully awake.

"It's seven!" Macharu replied her happily.

"Oh..still time." Haruna replied, and then promptly closed her eyes again.

Macharu settled back down to look at her sleeping face happily. Suddenly Haruna opened her eyes again.

"You know Macharu, there's still plenty of time till we need to leave." Haruna said. Macharu looked at her quizzically.

"Yes?" Macharu enquired. Haruna began to blush.

"We still have a few hours left…I mean it's a shame to waste the inn fare sleeping…" Haruna's blush deepened. "We probably won't have a chance to have time to ourselves again…" Macharu still looked confused. Haruna blushed even deeper, her voice becoming smaller.

"We still have plenty of condoms left…And I heard it only hurts the first time…I mean it'll be a shame to waste them…." Haruna looked at Macharu tentatively, Macharu still looked confused. "We only used one when we bought a whole box….and it was so embarrassing to buy them….OH GET THE POINT ALREADY!" Haruna exclaimed, blushing crimson. Macharu grinned at her happily.

"You're so cute when you're blushing and embarrassed." Macharu replied, pulling her closer for a kiss. "So…where should we start this time?"


End file.
